


Did I mention I love you

by Jaden_2017



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuisive trent, Abused leo, Adam is still just Adam, Altor ego chase/spike, Cheap donald, Evil and alive marcus, Loving bree, M/M, Rape and more rape, clueless family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden_2017/pseuds/Jaden_2017
Summary: This is mission creek where everyone has a secret What's yours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first book I've made love my fans. 

CHASE'S POV  
Its been a month since me and leo started dating and for a period of time but then it turned for the wrose...leo and I would always aurgue then the would make up make out the have rough sex when everyone's sleep. For days and days it's been like this well today is the day all that changes.I don't know when or why but I was pretty sure leo changed that very day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LEO'S POV  
I know I was being distant and sad I still am.... But so much has happened before then me and chase we're happy with life the only people who knew about them we're their family, that's the only people the can trust... No body else knew about Marcus dying , me and chase, or about their boinics back then it was simple I love chase and he loved me. But that's until the incident . All that day I felt like I was being watched. Followed.stalked but all chase would say "calm down babe you're just being stupid".so after school I asked him to walk home with me and he just blew me off. When I left the school the feeling of being watched grew and grew so I started calling chase and he wouldn't answer over and over I called. But then when I was walking no body was around the perfect time to be rapped and made a slave by school bully and gang leader Trent -----Flashblack-----------  
"Hello little bitch"trent smiled evily "what do you want" then he grabbed me and whispered suductively into my ear. "You've let chase get his hands on you and now its my turn " I just stare at him in shock with tears in my eyes " oh, right I know every thing about your family, about you and chase and about their little boinics too"I start to cry when he kisses me. "Now be still and be mine or the 3,000 boinic people attack and kill your family and bring you to me"with that word he ripped my jeans off my legs and penetrated me and it hurt like hell "good little bitch " he would whisper in my ear then "yes be good for daddy you slut" with that I blacked out ......


End file.
